


"Stay With Me"

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, M/M, The Homestuck Epilogues, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave visits John in his dad's old house. He's been trying to get John out of his home and back on his feet.





	"Stay With Me"

Dave visited John again.

He still lives in his dad's old house.

John's barely been coming out of that damn place.

He's hardly showering too, Dave's a good enough friend to tell him that he reeks like sour cream and onion.

John just blames it on the empty bags of chips on the couch.

Dave shakes his head as he laughs,

"Let's clean up then."

Dave helped John get out all of the trash in his home.

The wrappers in his bedroom, the empty soda cans in his living room.

All of the various things left around the house that needed to go.

John helped, lugging his body around as he picked up things off of the ground and placing them into a large already over filled trash bag. 

Dave stopped him, "how about we take a break."

John sighed. Tying the bag together in a tight knot and then resting on the couch in the front of his home.

Dave sat down besides him, before he even settled down, John dropped his head down onto Dave's shoulder.

John sighed again. Sitting and leaning on Dave saying nothing.

Dave wraps his arms around John.

Suddenly, John started crying.

His eyes leaking dreadful tears and his mouth scrunching up in agony. 

Dave pulled him closer, holding him and stroking John's arms as he cries.

"It's alright." Dave whispered. "It's alright."

"It's not... it isn't Dave." John sobs, his nose dripping transparent snot onto Dave's shoulder. "It's not alright."

"It isn't..." Dave starts petting John's head. "It's not... but it will be."

"Dave..." John sniffled and pulled away from Dave so he could look at him. "you honestly think it will be?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah." Dave kept nodding. "It will be okay, man."

John shook his head and sighed.

John looked to the side, tears still dripping from his eyes.

"I don't know... Dave we're immortal..." John looked back at Dave as he said, "how am I supposed to think things will be okay? We're going to live like this... for forever... and none of it even feels real!"

John started sobbing again, grabbing onto Dave's shirt.

"None... none of it is real." John rubs his eyes into Dave's chest.

"Feels like you're stuck in a well and there's no way to crawl out?" Dave asks. "Feels like there's a weight on your chest and you can't get it off?"

John pulled away, making a face like he's confused... but started to understand something that's been a foreign idea to him. 

"John?" Dave asked for his attention.

John looked up at Dave again.

"I feel the same way... every day." Dave tried to smile.

John lowered his eyes at Dave's chest. It's smeared with snoot and tears.

John's been bottling a lot of things up. Has Dave been struggling... the same way?

John thrusts himself back into Dave's arms.

"Don't leave me." John started sobbing again.

Dave continued petting John's messy black hair.

"Stay with me." John continued sobbing.

"As long as you liked me to." Dave pulled John tighter.

Then... all of a sudden... the two of them weren't alone.


End file.
